


Fortunately

by TealPiccata



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Assume all pre-timeskip Shepherds are there, Birthday Cake, Gen, Some of the ones I tagged are just because I namedropped them, no ships here, only friendships, that tag's a spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealPiccata/pseuds/TealPiccata
Summary: Cordelia has Sumia test a blindfolded practice for pegasus knight trainees. At least, that's what she says.
Relationships: Sumia & Tiamo | Cordelia
Kudos: 3





	Fortunately

“You’re sure this is what you want the recruits to do?”

“Sumia, when we’ve got the wind in our ears, we become too reliant on our eyes; I figured if we can perfect our hearing, we can make ourselves better in the long run.”

Despite missing her eyesight thanks to the band of fabric tied around her head, Sumia didn’t feel too worried; after all, her best friend was by her in this exercise, or, at least, a practice of the exercise. Following the war with Plegia, the Pegasus Knight Squad was in shambles, but the current peace meant that the pieces can be picked up.

“Well, I know you’re behind me right now,” she called out. The sound of dirt crunching under Cordelia’s boots wasn’t hard to pinpoint.

“Good, but we’re not doing the exercise here.”

“Huh—” Suddenly feeling hands press against her shoulders, Sumia nearly stumbled forward, shakily uprighting herself. “Wh-why did you blindfold me now?!”

“If I blindfolded you there, you might have memorized what you’ll be up against,” Cordelia answered, an amused tone in her voice. “Just trust me on this.”

“I’m gonna look like a fool on my way there! The other Shepherds—”

“Are busy right now. That’s why I figured now was the best time to see if this exercise works.”

Cordelia nudged Sumia forward again, the brunette walking forward in as straight a line as she can manage, occasionally feeling gloved hands turning her body ever so slightly.

“This is ridiculous! How far away are we?”

“Don’t worry about it, Sumia. It’s all part of the practice.” They continued until she felt hands grab her. “Wait here.”

“What am I waiting for?” Sumia asked, resisting the urge to reach up and take off the blindfold; she was at least willing to trust Cordelia with this.

“I need to get the door.” Sure enough, she heard the sound of the top of the door scraping against the frame, then the sound of footsteps as Cordelia nudged her forward. “Alright, we’re here.”

Silence met the pegasus knight as she remained in her place. “I’m not sure what to do now…”

Hearing the door close behind her, Cordelia stood behind Sumia, her hands on her shoulders. “Now, I want you to take off your blindfold.”

She turned her head in the direction of the voice, her mouth opening in disbelief. “Seriously? What was the point of this exercise then?”

Silence answered her as she felt the knot in the blindfold tug slightly, the fabric falling away as she saw candlelight and—

“Surprise!”

“There’s the birthday girl!”

“Hey, happy birth—”

“Happy birthday, dear!"

“Maribelle, you cut me off!”

“What—?” In front of her eyes was the entire group that had comprised the Shepherds group by the time they faced off against Gangrel for the war’s conclusion. Despite going their separate ways following the conflict, whether it was towards home or fixing the damage the war brought, they all had made it.

“Happy birthday,” Lon’qu’s deep voice rang out, putting a party horn to his mouth as he blew into it, the paper rolling out accompanied by an amusing sound.

Whether sitting or standing, they were all gathered around the table, a sheet cake at the center of it. Simple white frosting cascaded down its sides, while colored icing on top spelled out “Happy Birthday, Sumia”.

“You… you guys remembered…”

“Why wouldn’t we? We’re all friends here, right?” Gaius asked, shockingly not drooling with a cake within arm’s reach.

“Yeah, you always make cake for our birthdays,” Sully said, leaning over a sitting Maribelle’s shoulder. “Why wouldn’t we remember to celebrate yours?”

“I-I’m not doubting you!” Sumia answered, leaning forward too far and nearly sending her forehead into the edge of the table were it not for everyone close enough reaching out to catch her.

“Easy, Sumia,” Cordelia said, helping her upright.

“Thank you, Cordy. Anyways, you guys surprised me, that’s all!”

“Being surprised is kind of the point of a surprise,” Robin said, their hand pressing into their cheek as they placed an elbow onto the table.

“Aw… Well, you guys remembered, at least. Thanks.” She watched the candles continue to burn, the wax slowly dripping down towards the cake. “I should probably blow out the candles now, shouldn’t I?”

“Yeah, let’s sing!” Lissa said, lifting herself out of her seat and nearly tipping the table.

* * *

“Who made this, anyways?” Sumia asked, taking the side of her fork to cut out a bite. “It’s… good.”

Cordelia looked up from her plate. “Gaius did… after some coercion from Lissa and Robin, that is.”

“Oh…” Despite the sweet-tooth thief savoring his third piece of cake, she could only imagine what a tag-team between the prankster princess and the Shepherd’s tactician would spell to get the thief to make a sheet cake. “Still, it was nice seeing everyone’s faces, even Tharja’s.”

“To tell you the truth, everyone showed up because we have to prepare for the feast later this week.”

“Huh—”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I link Sumia’s birthday with a US Thanksgiving reference.


End file.
